ovipetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Colors
Colors Recognized Pures : Black: #000000 - 0, 0, 0 : White: #FFFFFF - 255, 255, 255 : Gray: #808080 - 128, 128, 128 : Pink: #FFC0CB - 255, 192, 203 : Deep Pink: #FF1493 - 255, 20, 147 : Magenta: #FF00FF - 255, 0, 255 : Maroon: #800000 - 128, 0, 0 : Red: #FF0000 - 255, 0, 0 : Brown: #643200 - 100, 50, 0 : Orange: #FFA500 - 255, 165, 0 : Yellow: #FFFF00 - 255, 255, 0 : Olive: #808000 - 128, 128, 0 : Emerald: #008000 - 0, 128, 0 : Mint Green: #98FF98 - 152, 255, 152 : Green: #00FF00 - 0, 255, 0 : Cyan: #00FFFF - 0, 255, 255 : Pale Cornflower Blue: #ABCDEF - 171, 205, 239 : Robin Egg Blue: #00CCCC - 0, 204, 204 : Teal: #008080 - 0, 128, 128 : Blue: #0000FF - 0, 0, 255 : Navy: #000080 - 0, 0, 128 : Indigo: #4B0082 - 75, 0, 130 : Purple: #800080 - 128, 0, 128 : Diamond: #B9F2FF - 185, 242, 255 : Silver: #C0C0C0 - 192, 192, 192 : Gold: #FFD700 - 255, 215, 0 : Bronze: #CD7F32 - 205, 127, 50 Unofficial Pures There are also some hex codes that almost every user recognizes as pure, though they are not marked with an official dot. However, there has been official discussion of granting at least some of these colors their own dot, since they have been recognized as pure almost since the beginning of the game. *'Capri/Deep Sky Blue:' #00BFFF - 0, 191, 255 *'Violet:' #7F00FF - 127, 0, 255 *'Dark Red:' - #A00000 - 160, 0, 0 *'Dark Green:' #00A000 - 0, 160, 0 *'Dark Blue:' #0000A0 - 0, 0, 160 There are also several others, which are not as popular but can also be considered somewhat "semi-official": *'Orange Red:' #FF4500 - 255, 69, 0 *'Lime:' #00FF45 - 0, 255, 69 Some pure breeders also recognize hex codes from other sites (particularly 99colors) as pure, though these are far more controversial among many users. Though recognized and bred by some, these are not considered semi-official. These colors include: *'Bright Pink:' #FF007F - 255, 0, 127 *'Canary Yellow:' #FFEF00 - 255, 239, 0 *'Cadmium Yellow:' #FFF600 - 255, 246, 0 *'Amber:' #FFBF00 - 255, 191, 0 *'Azure:' #007FFF - 0, 127, 255 *'Guppie Green:' #00FF7F - 0, 255, 127 Gems are badges that can be earned when a pet has a right color combination. The order of colors won't matter to earn the gem. You will also be able to earn multiple gems on one pet. Gem Combinations Two Colors : Peridot: #32CD32 + #FFF700 : Amethyst: #B57EDC + #8F00FF : Pearl: #FFFDD0 + #F4C2C2 : Calcite: #E5E4E2 + #FFFAFA Three Colors : Ruby: #FF0800 + #800020 + #960018 : Jade: #004225 + #177245 + #32CD32 : Agate: #D2691E + #FFFDD0 + #964B00 : Aquamarine: #177245 + #00B7EB + #00CED1 : Onyx: #36454F + #321414 + #0F0F0F : Amber: #FFBF00 + #FFF700 + #FF7518 : Alexandrite: #01796F + #B57EDC + #F64A8A : Sapphire: #00B7EB + #00008B + #0070FF : Turquoise: #00CED1 + #00BFFF + #0070FF : Spinel: #8B0000 + #C71585 + #FF69B4 Four Colors : Hematite: #C4C3D0 + #778899 + #36454F + #0F0F0F : Opal: #FFFDD0 + #B57EDC + #FFBF00 + #00CED1 : Sheen Obsidian: #DAA520 + #D2B48C + #0C090A + #616D7E Five Colors : Fire Opal: #FF0800 + #0F0F0F + #002FA7 + #36454F + #007FFF Double Gems There are a few possibilities of 'Double Gems.' Double gems are when two gems get mixed. Category:Gameplay